


Avengers Preferences.

by bad_wings, infinitehaze, MissDarlingSnow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Love, Multi, NSFW, Preferences, Reader Insert, Sad, one shots, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_wings/pseuds/bad_wings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitehaze/pseuds/infinitehaze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDarlingSnow/pseuds/MissDarlingSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series including one shots and preferences for your beloved Avengers. I take requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When You're Drunk.

Avengers Preference. {When You're Drunk}

Tony:  
Tony gets a kick out of you when you're drunk. You say the dumbest things, usually dealing with unicorns and fairies. You tell outlanish stories and swear up and down that it's true. Tony's favorite story is when you supposedly went to Saturn and helped an elephant give birth to a fairy. You end up falling asleep on his shoulder or in his arms

Steve:  
You're a horny drunk, so when you have had one too many you turn into a walking porn. You would stumble your way over to your boyfriend, Steve, and whisper x-rated profanities in his ear. He usually turns as red a a tomato and carry you to bed for a good night's rest. You would try to get him in bed one final time, but he turns you down saying:

"You're drunk, darling. Go to bed."

Bruce:  
"Baby, do you love me? Because I love you."  
You get clingy when you drink. You were always seen in Bruce's lap or arms telling him how you love him. You often played with his hair and sometimes get a little touchy feely with him. Bruce doesn't mind at all, he likes being needed and all the attention from a beautiful girl. You end up taking him to bed and cuddle with him until you both fall asleep.

Thor:  
Playful. Playful is the only word to describe you when you've had a few. You were fun and full of giggles and you were always the one to get everyone to play games like tag or marco polo. Thor loves it because he thinks you being childlike is adorable. Plus you are always a little bit more affectionate towards him, more clingy. You would end up falling asleep in the most inconvenient places and Thor would be there to put you in bed. 

Clint:  
Clint would always have to be by your side when you're intoxicated. Why? Because you're clumsy as hell when you're drunk. You would always fall or trip over air, you were so un-graceful. After so many falls, Clint would just automatically be by your side because you would wake up in pain and with bruises the next day.

Loki:  
When you're drunk you get very emotional. Its usually anger ir hysterical. You say things that you wouldn't say if you were sober, so that means the next morning Loki would question you on if you really meant what you said. Of course you bite your tongue and say you didn't mean it because you don't want to upset him. After that all is good.


	2. How to Turn on Sexy Time Mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTF. I POSTED CHAPTER ONE LAST NIGHT AND IT ALREADY HAS 200+ HITS. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. I CAN'T EVEN RN. FOR THAT, HERE'S A NSFW PREFERENCE. ILY. <333
> 
> STAY AMAZING.

How to Turn on Sexy Time Mode

 

Tony:  
Revealing clothing is what turns on STM. He likes when you show off your body, preferably the butt and legs. He thinks you're the sexiest woman on the planet. One time you wore a black, tight, short dress to a party and he took you home early because he "wasn't feeling well."

Steve:  
Whispering dirty things in your soldiers ear is what turns on STM. You'd say "I want your head between my legs." Or something of that.nature and his cheeks would be brushed with a tint of red. He'd play hard to get until you said something that drove him crazy and he was putty in your hands.

Bruce:  
Bruce activated your STM by rubbing on your thigh. He would deliberately do this to watch your face turn a light shade a pink and squirm in your seat. You'd brush his hand away but it always seemed to get higher, and higher, higher...

Thor:  
Thor turns you on by pressing his hard body against yours. Making you feel everything he has to offer, which is a lot. He'll go behind you and wraps his arms around you waist, resting his head on your shoulder and letting you feel his hard member asking you to "play".

Clint:  
You turn Clint on by playing hard to get. He thinks it's hot. He likes the game of him trying to make you moan, but he loves when to give and drop to your knees.

Loki:  
Loki loves the whole dom/sub thing so that's how you get STM activated with him. You like submissive and Loki loved having the control over you. It was like 50 Shade of Grey, but better obviously.


	3. Morning Wood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add this in earlier. Since Bruce's "condition" he can't have sex. So, in this chapter let's pretend that doesn't exist for now, or he can take the other guy very well. Sorry again. I just had this realisation that I didn't add this. Lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously love you guys so much. Heres another nssfw. (Not so safe for work) <3  
> Remember, I take requests don't be afraid to comment. (:

[Morning Wood]

Tony:  
Your eyes fluttered opened as you felt the warm sunlight on your face. You saw that Tony's arms were wrapped around you lovingly, but couldn't help but to notice something hard against your butt. To tease, you wiggled your bottom a little bit creating friction between you too.

"Stop. Teasing." Tony growled and you giggled.  
"Well, good morning to me." You say in a flirty tone and decide to help with his problem.

Steve:  
Steve crept out of bed hoping you wouldn't notice, but when his warm arms weren't wrapped around you, you got very cold. You slowly sat up with a morning haze and saw Steve with a huge bulge in his tighty whites, he blushed heavily.

"Hello, Captain." You smirk and crawl over to him putting your hands down his underwear.

Thor:  
Thor rolled over and draped his arm around your body while resting his head on your shoulder and you felt his rock hard member against you.

"M'lady." He whispered in you ear and you opened your eyes and turned your head to look at him.

"Yes, hunny?" You asked, with a bit of frustration.  
"I need your assistance." He said and his voice was like velvet on barbed wire. He led your hand to the bulge in his underwear.

"Since you asked so nicely." You smirked.

Bruce:  
Naturally, you woke up earlier than everyone else because you were an early bird. You loved waking up and seeing the sunlight and feeling the dew on the grass. You sat up and saw that your fiancee was peacefully asleep, he always woke up a few hours later than you and you didn't feel like waiting on him. You straddled him and felt something extremely hard between your legs.

"Brucee. Baby wake up, I want kisses." You said gently rubbing his face. Nothing. "Brucee." You continued and still nothing. Then you had the perfect idea and you started to grind on him. He groaned, tossing his head to the side putting an arm over his face. You continued and he finally opened his eyes. "Good morning!" You smiled brightly and he chuckled.

"You're a tease." He said in a sleeply voice and you smiled.  


Clint:  
You in the kitchen making breakfast while your boyfriend, Clint was still upstairs sleeping. You were dressed in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of cute panties. As you were flipping a pancake, you felt a pair of stong arms wrap around you.

"Come back to bed." He whispered in your ear and you giggled.  
"I'm a little busy right now." You say with a smile.  
"I have something to show you.." He says in a voice that makes your knees go weak.  
"And what's that?" You ask, turning off the stove.  
"I think you know." He says as he presses himself on to you. It was very clear that he needed some of your assistance.

Loki:  
"Excited are we?" You ask sleepily. You woke up from your slumber and noticed your boyfriend's huge morning wood. It was very outlined through his underwear.

"Yes. I thought it would be most appropriate for you to take care of it for me, pet." He said while looking at you with the infamous smirk of his.

"Mm, I think so too." You smiled letting your hand travel through his underwear.


	4. Pet Names!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and sweet! Im debating on whether I should do the text message preference or another one, comment on what you'd like to see <3
> 
> Ps here's what the text preference would look like:  
> http://tinyurl.com/avengerstxt

Tony:  
His from you- Baby  
Yours from him- Babe

Steve:  
His from you- Stevie, Spangles, Captain  
Yours from him- Hunny, Sweetheart

Bruce:  
His from you- Babe, Sweetie, Hun  
Yours from him- Princess, Kitten

Thor:  
His from you- Hunny, Baby, Love  
Yours from him- Darling, Angel

Clint:  
His from you- Boobear, Katniss (He hates it)  
Yours from him- Cupcake, Sweetie

Loki:  
His from you- King, Love  
Yours from him- Queen, Pet


	5. Bruce Banner Imagine (Sugar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little sugar imagine for Brucie. I'm having some MAJOR feels for him right now. UNF.
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS BC I WAS IN GIGGLES WRITING THIS. <3

Ever since you joined the Avengers just about a year ago, you and Bruce have developed the closest relationship out of all of your team mates. You could honestly say he was your best friend. When you first met him he was very introverted, but with you around he's broken out of his shell a bit. He was the one you went to if you had something weighing on your mind like your powers, you didn't feel like you were worthy if working on the Avengers team because you haven't mastered your power yet (manipulation of Earth's 4 elements). You were the one he went to if he needed some emotional support. You were well aware of his suicide attempt which you feel made you two connect even more. Deep down you couldn't help but to feel feelings for him that were more than "just friends". You quickly focused on something else when you felt those feelings coming back because you knew he wouldn't feel the same, or at least you thought.

Bruce and you had spent the past several hours together watching old TV shows that brought back memories of you guy's childhood and eating junk food. It wasn't easy convincing him to leave the lab but eventually he did and you both have had the grandest time. You sat on the couch next to Bruce watching The Hunger Games. You started to feel yourself getting sleepier and sleepier. Soon, you shifted downward and rested your head on Bruce's lap, curling your legs in the fetal position. Bruce did nothing but blush and smile slightly. He crossed his arms not sure where to put his hands at because he thought touching you would be beyond inappropriate.

After a few minutes Bruce directed his attention towards you and noticed that you were too quiet.

"(Y/N), are you awake?" He asked softly and you didn't respond. You were very asleep. He chuckled quietly and smiled. He got up gently, making sure he didn't wake you then picked you up bridal style and made his way to your bedroom. He gently laid you down and looked at the time. 'I should be getting back to the tower'. He thought.

With ease, he bent over giving you a soft kiss on your hair and turned the other way to exit your room. Before he got too far, he felt a dainty hand pull his hand making him turn around. It was you.

"Stay?" You asked with a sweet smile and those puppy dog eyes he couldn't resist. He hesitated.  
"But (Y/N), We-" With all your courage and strength you decided to cut him off with a sweet kiss. You decided you were tired of waiting. It didn't take long for him to kiss back.

You pulled away and rested your forehead on his. "Stay." You told him and he nodded. "Okay." He said and you smiled.

It was at the moment forward you both realized that you two had very strong feelings towards one another.


	6. Kissing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was in fits of giggles and blushing while writing this. Enjoy! FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED. <333

Tony:  
Tony's kisses were very lustful and intense. He would grab your hips, pulling your small frame in close to his body. His hands slowly travel to your ass as he rests his forehead on yours, his warm dark eyes boring onto yours. He slowly connects his lips to yours, starting off slow and soon becoming very lustful and passionate. The whole time his hands are still latched on ass, squeezing it.

Steve:  
Steve's kisses were loving. He would move the strands of hair out your face and push them behind your ear. His hand would rest on your cheek with his face just centimeters away from yours. All this while not breaking the caring eye contact his baby blue eyes gave you. He tilts his head and moves in for the lip connection. You could practically feel the fireworks.

Bruce:  
Bruce's kisses were light and sweet. He would just lean in and give you a soft, light kiss on the lips when he was working in the lab or just whenever he felt like it. It was quick, simple, and sweet. When he was feeling a little more affectionate, he'd gently hold on to your waist and hungrily kiss you (of course with no one around). You would run your fingers through his curly, brown locks. But sadly it was rare and when it did happen, short.

Thor:  
Thor treats you like a princess, so he kissed you like you were the most prized possession in the world. Also not wanting to hurt you because he is huge, and compared to your small figure he thought he could easily hurt you. He gently picked you up and wrapped his arms around your waist while you snaked you arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Without hesitation, he plunged in for a sweet kiss.

Clint:  
Clint likes to surprise you with his kisses. Usually he'd walk up behind you, holding your hips and planting a kiss on your shoulder or the base of your neck. Then he'd turn you around, he gives you a sweet compliment and you stand on your tippy toes to kiss him. Usually that little kiss turns into a full on make-out session. He gently bites your lip, silently telling you; "I want to fuck."

Loki:  
He pulls in his lap and leaves butterfly kisses all over your face until he grew tired of waiting and went for your soft lips. Loki's kisses were a mix of lust and compassion. You could feel yourself getting risque, but at the same time you felt the love he had for you through a kiss, if that's even possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback?


	7. He Tells You to Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you read Injust wanted to let you know the links are your outfits. Also, I wanted to let you know that I didn't include Thor or Loki in this one bc I seriously had major writers block for them. But I still hope you enjoy this. It was a blast writing it. ❤
> 
> OH, I also wanna say that Im extremely grateful for having all your support. I truly love each and everyone of you, thank you for reading my work. ❤

Tony:  
[http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13562145&.svc=copypaste-and&id=166344559](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13562145&.svc=copypaste-and&id=166344559)  
You were going out tonight with Tony to a club that was supposed to be the shit. You walked down the stairs looking and feeling as hot as ever., when Tony saw you he froze. When you met the bottom of the stairs you walked over to him. He was quite taller than you so you literally looked up to him. You have a sweet smile, but he didn't return it. Who pissed in his cheerios?  
"No." He said simply. You gave him a confused look.  
"What? Do you not like what I'm wearing?" You ask looking down at your outfit.  
"Oh, I love it. But if I love it, what will guys in club think?" He says crossing his arms.  
"That it's a cute dress and Tony should let his girlfriend wear it because he paid for it?" You state more like a question.  
"Cute. Go change." He said no letting up. You rolled your eyes.  
"Dick." You mumbled under your breath, going back upstairs to change.

Steve:  
[http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13562145&.svc=copypaste-and&id=166483807](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13562145&.svc=copypaste-and&id=166483807)  
Steve walked into your room, his eyes wide when he saw you. You put on your wedge and stood up from the edge of the bed, moving your braid so it fell behind you and held out your arms.  
"What do you think?" You asked giving him a little turn.  
"I think, you should go change, ma'am." He said.  
"What, why? Do I not look sexy?" You asked with that pout of yours he can't resist.  
"No, no you look, sexy," You smiled when his ears went red when he said 'sexy' like it was a curse word. "I just- Go change." He said and you smiled.  
"I'll be down in a few." You said patting his cheek. It was cute that he was jealous.

Bruce:  
[http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13562145&.svc=copypaste-and&id=166632151](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13562145&.svc=copypaste-and&id=166632151)  
You loved your boyfriend Bruce through thick and thin, but when he got caught up in his work you couldn't help but to feel needy or unwanted because he'd pay you no attention. Maybe a kiss if you're lucky. Today was one of those horrid days, you tried endlessly to get his attention but you failed. You decided to up the ante and change into something a little more convincing. When you walked into the lab Bruce did a double take on you. He took off his glasses when you started to walk closer.  
"Why are you wearing that?" He furrowed his eyebrows.  
"I think it's cute." You said, but you really wanted to say 'Because I want you to pay attention to me'. He gave you sceptical look.  
"Go change." He said going back to his work and you started to grow annoyed.  
"Why? What's wrong with th-" He cut you off.  
"(Y/N), I'll pay attention to you soon, I promise. Now go change." He said and you felt your cheeks heat up.  
"Fine." You said though your gritted teeth and stomped away.

Clint:  
[http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13562145&.svc=copypaste-and&id=166632674](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13562145&.svc=copypaste-and&id=166632674)  
"What the hell are you wearing?" Clint asked you and you turned around from the mirror and saw him standing in the bathroom doorway. He looked nice.  
"Clothes?" You ask, looking down to put the cap back on your lipstick and he sighed. The Avengers decided to have a night out on the town, you guys were going to a new club downtown, Tony's idea.

"Do I look gross or something?" You asked giving him that puppy dog face.  
"You look beautiful... Just a little too beautiful." He said and you gave him a confounded look. "I don't want other guys looking at what's mine." He finished.  
"Is Mr. Big Bad Hawkeye jealous?" You teased poking his chest. He glared at you. "Fine, fine. I'll change." You threw your hands up I'm defeat. But it wasn't like your next outfit was any better..


	8. Bad Hair Day - Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, the prompt sounded really cute when I read it. But now that I wrote it its complete fuckery. Tell me what you think, please- lmao ❤❤

You had beautiful, long, (H/C) hair. It took you years to grow it, it was just about at your hips. The one time, the one time you sleep with gum in your mouth it gets tangled all in your hair. Of course, when you had awaken from your nap and saw this, you burst into hysterics.

"Tony!" You screeched for your boyfriend, you were pretty sure the whole tower heard you. Soon enough, Tony came bursting through the door with a worried look on his face.

"What the matter?" He asked in a panicked tone, rushing to the bed where you were freaking out.

"M-My hair... sleep... gum" You managed to get out through your crying and he gave you a confused look. He looked behind you then his eyes went wide. It was everywhere. Plus it wasn't on the ends, it was up where the neck would be, smack dab in the middle.

"Jesus, (Y/N). What did you do? Roll in-" He stopped as soon as you gave him the death look.

"What am I going to do?" You asked while you put your face in your hands.

"You're going to have to cut it." Tony said. Those were the exact words you feared he was going to say. You were not cutting your hair, you loved it.

"What?! I am not cutting my hair, Tony." You said, emphasizing the not. Venom filled your voice.

"You don't have to cut it, but a hair stylist can-"

"Cutting my hair is out of the question." You snapped and looked at him.

"Look on the bright side of things. Weren't you always complaining about your hair getting in the way while we trained. And that it was heavy?" Tony made some really good points. You couldn't count how many times you would be training and your hair would always irritate you, even if it was in a ponytail. Maybe cutting it wouldn't be so bad.

"...You're right." You admitted with sadness.

"Let's get you to a salon." He said patting your knee.

 

❤ Extended ending. ❤

When you came to the tower later that night feeling really good. The stylist ended up cutting it shoulder length and you actually really loved it. It felt like weight was lost from your head, you felt so free. When Tony, Thor, Clint and Steve saw you, they froze.

"...Lady (Y/N), you look of the wonderful." Thor said with joy filling his voice and you smiled.

"Yeah, (Y/N). I could get used to this look. You look amazing." Clint said with a tiny smirk on his face.

"I do agree, ma'am." Steve said and you saw a light shade of pink tiny his cheeks.

"Awe. Thank you guys." You said walking up to all four of them giving them a kiss on the cheek, Tony happened to be the last.

"Just remember boys, she's all mine." He said putting an arm around your neck then pulling you into a kiss.


	9. He Knows You're Mad When..

Tony:  
When you cry. You never cry and when you did Tony knew he fucked up.

"Are you crying?" Tony asked with concern filling his voice when he saw you sniffling. He entered the bedroom fully and sat next to you on the bed. You felt him rub your back up and down.  
"I don't want to see you right now." You say pathetically and he gives you a small smile. You always use that line but don't mean it.  
"Then you don't have to look at me.." He said and you looked at him with a weak smile. "Babe, I'm sorry." He said engulfing you in a hug.

Steve:  
When you don't let him touch you. That need no kisses, no hugs, no holding hands, and sex is out of the question. But Steve still tries all these things because he loves you.

"Good morning, darling." He says walking into the kitchen.   
"Morning." You said simply, still applying cream cheese to your blueberry bagel.  
On his way to the refrigerator he tried to give you a kiss on the cheek but you pulled your face away before his lips connected.   
"Don't." you said simply and Steve furrowed his eyebrows and tried to figure out what he did to upset you. You tried so hard not to look into his cute blue eyes because you knew if you did you'd give in.

Bruce:  
When you use short responses. It's like how you text someone who you don't really want to talk to, but worse. Bruce knows if you do this you're pretty pissed because it takes a lot to get you upset.

You both were working in the lab in complete silence. That wasn't normal because you were always the one to liven up the room and you noticed Bruce kept glancing up at you.  
"Are you still mad at me?" He asked looking at you, taking off his glasses. You didn't answer, you just continued your work. "(Y/N), I said I'm sorry." He said.  
"Sorry isn't good enough." You said barely audible. Bruce knew he messed up.

Clint:  
When you get snappy and say rude remarks. You're the most caring and lovable person there is but Clint seems to have the power to turn you from nice, to not do nice.

You sit in the lab working at your station, nice and concentrated. Then you feel a presence standing in front of you, you look up and see Clint standing there with his arms crossed. You didn't acknowledge him, just continued working.  
"Are you still mad at me?" He asked.  
"Are you still an asshole?" You snapped loud enough for Bruce and Tony to hear. You heard Tony whistle.  
"Ouch." Tony said and you rolled your eyes, getting up walking out of the lab.,

Thor:  
When you give him the silent treatment. It's very clear when you do because you both talk to each other a lot a daily basis. Thor just follows you around like a lost puppy.

"M'lady, (Y/N). What have I done to upset you in such a way that you will not communicate with me?" Thor asks wrapping his arms around your frame. You were about to give in because he was so cute. "I am truly sorry." He finished. You turned around and smiled at those big blue eyes. You snaked your hands around the back of his neck pulled him down for a long deserved kiss.

Loki:  
When you're just absolutely mean. Usually you have a very sweet personality that Loki hates to love. But when he upsets you, all of that changes. You become the biggest bitch in the universe.

"You could burn in the deepest pits of Hell for all I am concerned." You say coldly. Loki's eyes widen, you've never been this upset with him.  
"My love, you can not possibly still be upset with me?" He asks trying to make eye contact with you. All you could do was cross your arms and walk away.


	10. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha added. ❤

Steve:  
Steve loved hugs. He loved the fact of you being to close to him, he loved the sweet smell of your perfume, and most of all he loved that your were protected. He would always wrap his arms around you firmly. You would smile at him and wrap your arms around his head, engulfing him in a hug.

Tony:  
Tony liked the feeling he got when he hugged you so you did it often. He would walk up to you giving you a warm smile and wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you close to him. You would lazily wrap your arms around his neck and tell him how he was the best boyfriend in the world.

Bruce:  
He never really hugged you often because he was so paranoid that'd the other guy would come for a visit and hurt you (which you told him wouldn't happen), so you were the one giving him hugs. If he was in the lab working on something you would walk up behind him snaking your arms around his abdomen, resting your head on his back. Bruce would say something sweet like "Hello, beautiful." Or "I love you."

Clint:  
You're clingy (in the good way), so you liked to hug Clint a lot. You always went behind him and put your arms around his shoulders. Clint then would interlock your fingers with his and kiss the backs of your hands while you rested your head on his back.

Natasha:  
Natasha didn't like showing PDA so when you two hugged it was in private. Her favorite hug was when she'd sit on the edge of the bed and you'd sit in her lap resting your head on her shoulder as she wrapped his arms around you.

Thor:  
Thor's hugs were the absolute best because he was so big. He was a giant teddy bear! You would rest your head on his chest and he'd wrap his arms around you, hugging you tight.

Loki:  
Loki didn't hug much, it showed too much weakness for his taste. So, being the loving person you are, you surprised him with your hugs. You would spontaneously jump on him, wrapping your legs around him waist and snaking your arms around his neck. He hated to admit it, but he absolutely loved when you did this.


	11. You Get Caught in Action

Tony:  
You smiled as Tony kissed your shoulder, making his way up to your neck. He softly sucked on your neck and lightly tugged at your skin with his teeth. You let out soft moans.  
"I want you right here." He said lowly and you felt his breath tickle your skin. You frowned slightly.  
"Someone could walk in on us." You pointed out and Tony chuckled.  
"Who's gonna want to come to the kitchen at two in the morning?" He asked and you thought for a second. He was right, it was most likely that no one would come in. Without wasting any time, you crashed your lips on his and he lifted you up on the island. Pretty soon clothing was everywhere and Tony's head was in between your legs.

"Seriously guys? On the place where we eat?" Both of you heard Natasha's voice and you scattered around to find the nearest piece of clothing.  
"Technically, I am eating breakfast!" Tony called out before she walked out. You were on the floor dying of embarrassment. Tony said your faced was extremely red.

Steve:  
You bit your lip as Steve was leaving a trail of kisses down your body. He started at your lips, then made his was down to your neck leaving love bites on your soft skin. He continued the trail going from your bare chest to your belly button. Soon he was at the hem of your panties, he looked up at you asking permission to continue and you nodded. As he was pulled your underwear down, someone burst through the door.

"Oh geez, ever heard of a lock?" Clint retorted and you snatched the covers over your body. Steve's face turned redder than a tomato. Poor thing.  
"Clint! Get out!" You yelled, propping yourself up on your elbows and threw a pillow in his direction but he caught it.  
"Fine, fine. Have fun, Captain." He said with a smirk throwing the pillow back. You looked up at Steve and he was still red as ever.

Bruce:  
You and Bruce were attempting to be sexually active for the first time and he was very nervous. He didn't want to Hulk out on you but you assured him that even if he did, you'd still love him. You were currently on your knees unbuckling his belt, making incredibly sexy eye contact with Bruce. Before you got his member out, you removed your shirt and threw it to the side.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" You heard Tony's voice at the door way, you dropped your head, feeling your face achieve a crimson red.  
"Ever heard of knocking, Tony?" Bruce asked.  
"My fault, my fault. Have fun, big guy." Tony smirked as he closed the door.  
"I'm sorry, darling." Bruce apologized. You needed something to get rid of what just happened so you continued what you were doing earlier before you were rudely interrupted.

Natasha:  
It probably wasn't the best idea to get hot and heated in the living room area. Natasha and you were having a very heated make-out session, you were on top of her and she was caressing your bottom.

"Oh-" You heard Steve behind you. You looked back at him and he was very red. "I'm so sorry- I-" He struggled for the right words to say.  
"It's fine, Steve." You said with amusement in your voice. You expected him to leave, but be stayed there. Watching.  
"You wanna leave, stud?" Natasha asked and his eyes widened then he nodded, walking away as quickly as possible.  
"That was... Yeah." You said looking at Nat. She laughed.  
"I guess everyone really does love girl on girl action."

Clint:  
Clint played with the hem of your panties as you two made out. Your leg was tangled up his his leg and you had in your red lace bra that was unhooked but hanging off your shoulders. Just as Clint's hand reached inside your underwear the door opened, revealing a very flustered Bruce Banner. You tried your best to cover up.

"I'm sorry. I should've knocked." He said and Clint rolled his eyes.  
"Do you need something?" Clint asked a bit annoyed.  
"I was going to ask of you two were up for some bowling with the rest of us, but it looking like you two are busy." Bruce said.  
"Very busy." Clint added on and you tried not to giggle. Bruce shook his head.  
"Locking the door would be really great." Bruce said closing the door.

Thor:  
Thor had your legs up on his shoulders. He was getting ready to put himself inside you but he was interrupted by someone at the door.

"You should really consider on locking the door, Thor." Natasha said. You got the nearest pillow and covered your chest, blushing a beet red. Thor looked over his shoulder.  
"Yes, you are right, Lady Natasha." He said with a smile. Nat just shook her head.  
"You kids have fun." She said closing the door, leaving you and Thor back to what you both started.

Loki:  
You straddled Loki and started kissing up his neck. His hands rested on your bottom gently squeezing it, but enough to make you moan. His hands traveled up your back unhooking your bra like an expert. You let it fall and threw it over to the side somewhere. Just as you were about to unbuckle his pants you both got interrupted.

"Brother, I- Oh, I did not realize that you two would be pleasing each other in this room." Thor said.  
"Now you see that we are, so if you would remove yourself." Loki said mentally face palming himself.  
"Oh, yes. Enjoy yourself, brother!" Thor said cheerfully and closed the door.


	12. Break Up.

Tony:  
You sat in your chair silently watching your boyfriend, Tony, flirt with the waitress. You couldn't help but to feel jealous and insecure everytime she giggled at one of his comments. This wasn't the first time he's done this, but you didn't address it because you didn't want to cause any problems, but tonight you were at your breaking point. You watched hopelessly as she touched on his arm and face giggling.

"Well you can call me sometime." The waitress said pulling out a pen from her bra and wrote her number on Tony's hand. He smiled.  
"I will definitely do that." He said. That was it. You were done. You got up, causing Tony to pay his attention to you, and put out our your best fake smile, but the tears at the brim of your eyes said otherwise.  
"Well, have fun with your whore, Tony. I'm leaving." You said with an extremely calm voice and headed towards the exit. You heard your name being called out behind you but you didn't stop.

When you exited the restaurant, you moved quickly. But you soon gave up because your feet were killing you because of the heels your were wearing. You didn't even realize you were crying, the mascara was running down your face. Soon you felt someone grab your arm and turn your around. Tony. He looked, worried, confused and pissed.

"What was that about?" He asked and let your arm go.  
"What the fuck do you mean? You were hardcore flirting with the waitress and you were even care enough about me to stop her! I thought that'd you'd have a little bit more respect for the girl you've been with for 9 months now." You say in a frustrated tone.  
"It's not that I don't care enough about you... I just have a self image to keep up, you know that." He said and you looked at him emotionless.

"We can't be together if keeping up your "self image" means flirting with other chicks while your girlfriend is right there. If hurts " You said.  
"It's not like I had sex with her, I mean I have in the past and still want to but-" he cut himself off mentally slapping himself. It was silent for a few seconds. "We're done, Anthony." You [said](http://www.sharegif.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/girl-crying-gif.gif).

Steve:  
You loved Steve and trusted him until no end, but it was that new agent you didn't trust, she always found new ways to test you. No matter if it was playing with Steve's hair or touching his pecks. Obviously Steve being naive, he didn't see that she was trying to get into his pants, but you did. You tried not to let it get to you because you knew Steve wouldn't cheat.

You were walking down the hallways of S.H.I.EL.D. headquarters looking for your fiancé. You wanted to share some good news with him, but you couldn't find him anywhere. Then you saw Clint.

"Hey, Clint. Have you seen Steve around?" You asked him with a sweet smile. He nodded.  
"Yeah, last time I seen him he was in the training room helping the newbie." He said and you took a deep breath in and let it out.  
What. The. Fuck.  
"I- Thank you, Clint." You wanted to rip off someone's head. You started to head over to the training room.  
"And (Y/N)?" Clint called after you and you turned around. "Try not to kill her, yeah?" He asked with a chuckle. You laughed and shook your head, turning back around and continued to go the the training room.

When you got there, you stopped yourself at the doorway taking in the display that was happening in front of you. Emma, the newbie, was straddling Steve extremely close to his face. She had a devious smile upon her lips. Then, Steve crashed his lips onto hers. What. The. Actual. Fuck. Your felt like your heart was being ripped out of your chest and them stomped on.

"I'm sorry I interrupted." You say and they both look at you. Steve looked at you with sorrow and shame. As for Emma, she smirked at you. She got up off of him and walked another way. You felt the tears fill up your eyes and you shook your head. Then you started to walk away.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Wait! Please!" You heard Steve call for you. You stopped and turned wanting to hear his explanation.  
"What, Steve?" You snapped and he sighed.  
"I can-"  
"Explain? Steve I don't want to hear it! I did nothing but be there for you and you do this to me?" You say in a frustrated tone. Thank god no one was seeing this.  
"Darling, she-"  
"Save it, please. We're over." [You](http://media4.onsugar.com/files/2013/11/05/161/n/1922283/96b1cc3ebbc95402_emma-stone-crying.gif) say in a dangerously calm tone. You took off the engagement ring he proposed to you with and gave it back, you don't even have the heart to look up at [him](http://37.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m2r1auFGAC1qa7gyjo4_250.gif) in the eyes. It would cause even more pain because you were still in love with him.

Bruce:  
You'd been trying to get his attention all day, well, more like the past three weeks. He's been working a lot lately and not spending much time with you. There were many nights of going to bed alone and many days when he wouldn't even talk to you if it wasn't for you coming into the lab. It was starting to get to you. You actually started to believe that he didn't want you because he's been so distant.

"We should do something tonight, Bruce." You said, trying your luck. He didn't even look up.  
"I can't, I'm busy." He said. Needless to say, you felt like a kicked puppy.  
"You've been busy a lot lately. You should get some sleep-" You get cut off by him slamming his hand on the table, causing you to jump.  
"(Y/N)! Can you please be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate and I can't do that with you talking!" He said in a frustrated tone.

"I'm- I'm sorry." You apologized and sat down in a chair that wasn't too far away from Bruce. You began to ask yourself, 'Why am I putting up with this?'. It was a good question, why were you? You love him dearly but he's been treating you like dirt. You looked up at Bruce and decided it was time to address him.

"Bruce, Do you love me?" You asked and he looked over at you taking off his glasses.  
"Of course I do. Why would you ask that?" He gives you a confused look and you sigh looking down.  
"You've been ignoring me for the past month, and when I try to spend time with you, you get all pissy with me." You said.  
"It's not that I don't love you, it just work is my first priority over some relationship." He said and your heart shattered into a million pieces.

You stood up. "Is that what I am? Some relationship? If you don't want to be with me then please just say so instead if treating me like shit!" You yelled and tears started to fall.  
"(Y/N), calm down." He stood up, opening this arms trying to console you.  
"No, Bruce! I'm done." [You backed away from him.](http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m275fpn1yR1qmi4yb.gif)  
"What do you mean you're 'done'?"  
"We're over." You said.

Natasha:  
Bruce Banner was your best friend, so when you would suit on his lap, hold his hand or play with his hair you honestly didn't mean for it to come across as flirting, it was just your personality. Bruce knew it, you knew it, everyone did. But they still had their doubts. Little did you know, Natasha had a big problem with it. She never brought it up because she didn't want to seem like she was jealous, but she clearly was.

You were sitting on Bruce's lap, annoying him like you always did while he worked in the lab.  
"Bruce we need to find you a girlfriend." You said smiling. He looked up at you, his glasses were on the tip of his nose so you pushed them up for him.

"A girlfriend? I don't know.." He trailed off and you giggled.  
"Yes, a girlfriend! You'd make the bestest boyfriend ever!" You said throwing your arms in the air.  
"You're such a kid, (name)" he chuckled.  
"But you love me." You patted his head.  
"I do." He laughed and you got up from his lap.  
"I'm going to go find Nat. I'll text you." You said headed towards the door. When you exited the lab, you saw Natasha walking down the hallway.

"Nat!" You called for her but she didn't stop. 'Weird'. You thought and ran up to her grabbing her hand but she snatched it away. "What's your problem?" You asked furrowing your eyebrows. She looked around making sure the hallway was clear of anyone.

"My problem is you and Bruce!" She said crossing her arms, she looked pissed.  
"What do you mean? Bruce is my best friend-" She cut you off.  
"Oh really? Then why do you always get so close to him? Kissing his cheek, holding his hand? You never do that with me!" She sounded hurt and that broke your heart.  
"Natasha, you push me away everytime I try." You argued.  
"You know what save it. We're through." She said and your heart shattered.  
"Fine, if that's what you want, then we're done." You said trying not to choke on your [tears](http://cdn4.gurl.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/lucy-hale.gif).

Clint:  
All night Clint has been acting weird. He had just got back from a mission with Nat and another agent. The mission was a success, but something seemed to be weighing on Clint's mind. You two had went out to eat at a restaurant and were now currently in the park, sitting on a bench. You held Clint's hand and rested your head on his shoulder enjoying the night's cold wind.

"Clint?" You called for him.  
"Yeah?" He answered and you looked up at him. He was so handsome.  
"You've been acting weird all night, is there something wrong?" You asked giving him a slight frown. He sighed and nodded.  
"(Name), there's something I need to tell you." He said giving you a sigh. You nodded signaling for him to go on.

"Well, while I was on the mission... I- Fuck, I can't do this." He said running a hand through his hair. You sat up and turned to look at him, you felt butterflies in stomach you were really scared about what he was going to say to you.  
"You can tell me anything, Clint." You gave him a small smile, edging him on. He looked over at you and sighed.

"I... Cheated on you with Nat." He forced out and your stomach dropped and you felt your heart ache.  
"W-What?" Your voice cracked. You didn't want to believe what he was saying.  
"I'm sorry, (Name).." He apologized and kept his head down, avoiding your watery eyes.  
"What did you do with her?" You asked getting up not wanting be beside him.  
"We-" You cut him off.  
"Look at me!" You yelled while tears fell down your face, [he looked up at you](http://o.aolcdn.com/hss/storage/midas/6028d18b1ba4dea479e8941219627d08/202335928/harry-styles-crying-gif.gif) and you saw he was crying. And fuck that broke your heart.

"We just kissed." He lied.  
"Don't lie to me, Clinton!" You cried out.  
"W-We made out and things got out of hand, but we both stopped. We knew it was wrong!" He said and you shook your head.  
"How could you? All I ever did was love you and you do this to me? With my best friend?!" You yelled.  
"Baby, I'm-"  
"Save it. As of right now, you both are dead to me." You said [wiping your tears](http://25.media.tumblr.com/a572a48e8417480e57bf389e04cda9e7/tumblr_midxxrDUOL1s1jspjo1_500.gif) and walked away.

Thor:  
'Am I good enough for Thor?'  
'Am I holding him back from all the gorgeous Asgardian women?'  
'Does he love me?'

Were just some of the questions that ran through your mind on a daily basis. You moved to Asgard not too long ago and it was a truly beautiful place, but you weren't happy. You couldn't help but to feel inferior to everyone, the women and the men. You weren't a warrior, or as beautiful as the women. You wanted out. The only thing stopping you from leaving was Thor. You were madly in love with him and you only wanted him to be happy. You saw that Asgard was the place that made him happy, so you kept your mouth shut. But you could only do it so long. You found yourself crying a lot and staying in you and Thor's bedroom most of your time.

Usually when Thor was celebrating a victory you'd stay in, but this time he insisted you go. There was no way out of it. He had gotten you this beautiful (adj.) gown and a necklace to go with it. When you had finished getting ready, you were beautiful. Your hair was (style) to perfection, your gown hugged your body in all the right places and your make-up was done gorgeously. But you didn't see that.

When you both got to the celebration, the ball room was spectacular. It was something you'd see from the movies. But, your smile fell when you realized how many people were there, a lot. As Thor and yourself made your way through the crowd he squeezed your hand tightly reassuring you he was still there, but you still felt all eyes in you and only you. It was very unsettling. Throughout the whole night Thor held your hand but you let him go socialize without you because you felt like you were his leash.

You stood in a corner with a glass of wine in your hand wanting to go back up to the room and hide under the blankets. You scanned the room and saw Thor laughing with some of his friends, he looked so happy. A small smile appeared on your lips but soon fell when you seen a group of gorgeous women eyeing you. It was pretty clear the were talking about you because they were pointing, laughing and giving you dirty looks. Soon one of them approached you, she was very beautiful. Long black hair, piercing green eyes, perfect smile and a body made for sin. She stopped in front of you and laughed.

"Do you really think Thor loves you? You're just a disgusting little Midgardian. He feels pity for you, he doesn't love you." She said and you felt sadness, anger and frustration. On instinct, you threw your glass of wine in her face. You turned around running to the nearest exit. You didn't know where you were going, but your feet seemed to did. You heard your name being called behind you and you stopped and turned around. It was Thor. He face felt when he seen that you were crying.

"What has you upset, my dove?" He asked taking a step closer to you.  
"Thor, I-I can't do this anymore! I'm not good enough for you! You deserve better! I'm not worthy to even be in your mere presence." [You](http://media.giphy.com/media/YHmYK1x341Nf2/giphy.gif) cried out and he shook his head.  
"All the things that you have listed are not the slightest bit of truth. I lov-" You cut him off.  
"I'm breaking up with you, Thor." You said quietly. He looked so hurt. "I'm sorry." You said in a whispered tone.

Loki:  
You had been seeing Loki for a good 5 months or so, you both kept it a secret knowing that if anyone found out about you two, you'd get so much shit. Yes you were apart of the Avengers team and yes, never in a million years you thought you would end of with the God of Mischief but you did. After such a short amount of time being together, you truly loved him. You understood him and vise versa. You honestly felt that deep down, he was a good person and you were hoping that it would come out. But instead you found yourself sneaking in a lockdown chamber where S.H.I.E.L.D was holding him.

You saw found Loki pacing back and forth in the chamber, you frowned and walked up to the cell.  
"Loki." You called for him softly and he turned his attention towards you. He gave you a small smile and walked towards you. "You promised to stay out of trouble." You crossed your arms and he gives you a smirk.

"My dearest (name), why must you entertain yourself with me and my antics?" He asked leaning against the glass and makes eye contact with you.  
"Because I care about you, you know that." You said and he gave you a cold laugh.

"Don't you see? I am a monster! I kill people!" He suddenly yelled causing you to jump back.  
"No you're not! Stop talking like that!" You felt a lump I'm your throat and felt the tears about go come up. He slammed his hand on the glass.  
"How can you be so bloody stupid?" He asked, it was like he seemed disgusted. You shook your head furrowing your eye brows, why was he acting so cold?  
"Why are you acting like this?" You asked in a taken back tone.

"Just leave. I don't want you in my presence." He turned around holding his hand up like he was dismissing you.  
"Are you breaking up with me?" Your voice cracked.  
"If you didn't read between the lines my darling, yes. I am." He said not even looking at you. The tears started to run down your cheeks.

"I don't understand! What did I do to deserve this? You're just going to throw our relationship away like it never even happened-" Loki cut you off from your rambling.  
"JUST LEAVE." He shouted turning around looking at you with so much hate. [You](http://data.whicdn.com/images/21142566/tumblr_lxrgliK5eb1qdqd9po1_500_large.gif) did nothing else but turn around, giving Loki what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers for heartbreak! xx  
> This is the longest chapter I've ever written so cheers to that too. ❤


	13. Co Author?

Hello my darlings! I'm sorry this isn't an update because I know a lot of you are excited for the 'Make Up' chapter. But, I just wanted to make an offer to anyone who is interested;

I'm thinking about getting a co author. It just seems like a lot more chapters would get published so you guys won't have to wait as long as you guys do.

Now, I'm pretty nervous about this because I've never had a co author before so I might not go through with this idea at all. BUT, if you are interested and you want the fandom to see your writing, comment or inbox (I'm  still new to this site) me this fourm:

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Experience with collaboration:_

_Favorite Avenger and Why:_

_Your excerpt of writing:_

 

Now just remember the excerpt doesn't have to be a novel, just a cute one shot will do. I just have to see your style of writing.

I really hope some of you are interested because I really want to do this.

❤


	14. Deadline?

I realized that I didn't give you guys a deadline on the co author submissions. LOL. POOR ME.

  


THE DEADLINE:

August 1, 2015

❤

  



	15. Pietro Catch Up ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, Pietro is my baby. He's mine. Age Of Ultron messed with my feels and I just can't even rn.  
> I just-  
> Bye-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do Natasha's some time soon.

He Knows You're Mad When...:  
You don't look at him in his eyes. Pietro loves it when you look up at him with those big (e/c) eyes. He always saw that little sparkle in your eyes, he liked to think of it as the love you had for him and it was.

"(Name), мое сердце¹, look at me." He said as he reached out holding your hands. You felt your face heat up and looked down. You hated that he still had that school girl effect on you.  
"What, Pietro?" You asked. He took his finger and lifted your chin up attempting to make you look at him in the eyes but you refused looking up at particularly nothing.  
"Vhy are you still upset vwith me?" He asked still trying to make eye contact with you. You sighed.  
"I'm gonna go, Natasha needs me for something." You lied turning to walk away. 'Fuck, that was close' you thought. You were just about to give in.

Hugs:

Pietro's favorite hugs were when he woke up in the morning finding you straddling his waist. You would gently rub the side of his face admiring his beauty. Pietro then would sit up wrapping his arms around your abdomen and you would wrap your arms around his neck as you whispered sweet things in his ear.

When You're Drunk:  
You're a kissy drunk so everytime you had a few Pietro would find himself making out with you for extended periods of time. He wasn't complaining though. At parties someone would time how long you two go at it without coming up for air. The record to break is 6 minutes and 23 seconds.

Pet names:  
His for You - мое сердце (My Heart) , мой цветок (My flower)  
Yours for him - Love bug , teddy bear, baby

How He  Turns You On:  
Just him talking turns you on. His accent makes you weak at the knees. You can only imagine him in bed talking dirty to you in Russian. (Help me-)

Kisses:  
Pietro's kisses were always playful. Just to get you riled up, he'd zip to you tugging at your hair. You would turn around ready to give hell at whoever did it but found Pietro standing there with a smirk playing on his lips. He quickly crashed his lips on yours and pulled away.  
"You didn't see that coming?" He asked and you rolled your eyes. 'Tease' You thought and turned around continuing whatever you were doing. Pietro then wraps his arms around your waist resting his head on your shoulder.

Caught in Action:  
"Mm, Pietro.." You moaned in your boyfriend's ear and ran your fingers through his hair as he thrust into you slowly. He let out a deep throaty moan cursing in Russian.

"Боже мой , вы когда-нибудь слышали о блокировки двери , вы кроликов?"² You heard Wanda's voice at the doorway, she hurried and closed the door. You didn't care, this wasn't the first time she's  walked in on you two getting... Frisky. You heard Pietro chuckle.  
"Vwell, that vwas..."  
"A mood killer?"  
"Yes."

Break up   
"мой цветок, let's spend some time together." Pietro says wrapping his arms around you. You look up at him with a smile but it soon turns into a frown.  
"I can't, love bug. I have some work Tony gave me that I need to do." You say, being an intern was a lot more work than you thought. Not that it bothered you, you were a smart cookie. But on the other hand, it ticked off your boyfriend.

"My God, vwhy can not Tony get off his ass-" You cut him off.  
"Chill, okay? Don't blame Tony. He's a busy man and he needs a little extra help." You say defending your friend and Pietro frowns.  
"You have been busy these past vweeks, my love. I'm starting to think you vwould rather do Tony's work instead of be vwith me." He states backing away from you.

"That's not true at all! You're being very selfish right now Pietro." You frown.  
"Selfish? Vwell I'm sorry for vwanting to spend time vwith my girlfriend." He says crossing his arms.  
"Pietro, I have to get started. I'll talk to you later." You say about to walk away.  
"No, do not bother." He said.  
"W-what do you mean?" You asked fearing for the worst.  
"I-I don't think vwe should see each other any longer..." Pietro said with sadness filling his voice.¹"My God, ever heard of locking the door, you rabbits?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ "Have you ever heard of a locking the door, you rabbits?"  
> ² My heart


	16. Co-Author(s)!

_So, it took me hours to make this decision. Seriously, all of you are amazing writers. I love it. But there were two girls that stuck out to me the most. Their writing is fucking amazing and is better than mine in my opinion,_

_[MissDarlingSnow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDarlingSnow/pseuds/MissDarlingSnow) _

_[bad_wings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_wings/pseuds/bad_wings) _

_WELCOME THEM AND MAKE THEM FEEL LOVED ❤_

_You guys seriously won't be disappointed, they're amazing._

_Oh! And to everyone that didn't get it please don't be sad or hate me. You guys are awesome writers as well. I even have my eye on two of you guys, I might need you very soon if you still want to colab with me, I just published a book for Avengers One Shots and I'm super excited about that. Everyone should go read it._

So until next time I love all of you. AND I PROMISE THE MAKE-UP CHAPTER IS COMING. YOU CAN STOP WITH THE FEELS. 

❤❤❤


	17. Patching Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE WAIT IS OVER!

Clint:  
Thunder storms were the bane of your existence. You absolutely hated them. Usually Clint would be by your side comforting you, but you haven't spoken to him since the break up. The thought of him made you sick to your stomach. You wanted nothing to do with him but you still kept your engagement ring on. You looked at it and scoffed. You took it off and set it on the nightstand next to your bed. 'Why me?' You thought. Why did it have to be you? Your fiancé cheating on you with your best friend was something that happened to the people on the lifetime movies. The more you thought about it made you feel like you weren't good enough.

A loud boom sounded from outside and you felt your heart jump out your chest. 'Jesus'. You murmured into your pillow as you held it close to your body. You saw your phone light up and seen you had a missed call from Clint. This wasn't the first one though. The first few days he called nonstop, but they slowly started to die down like his hope. Natasha called too hoping that her best friend would forgive her. You had no intent on forgiving either of them.

You heard a loud knock on the living room door. 'Maybe it's Peter.' You thought getting up from your comfort. He was the only friend of yours that was not getting on your nerves, and the only one that would be willing to play in the rain with you. You opened the door and your content face turned into a frown. It was Clint. He was soaked from head to toe.

"Wha- Why- Clint?" You tried to make a sentence but nothing came out.  
"Can I come in please? I'm freezing." He asked. Out of your good-natured heart you let him in.  
"What are you doing here?" You asked closing the door and crossing your arms.  
"You weren't answering the phone, and I know how much you hate thunderstorms. I was worried." He said.  
"I'm fine." You lied. You really wanted to say 'I love you, but I fucking hate what you did'. He studied your body and noticed your ring wasn't there.

"(Name)," He started.  
"You broke my heart-" You let out trying not to choke on your tears. He looked down at his feet.  
"Don't cry, please." He said, his voice sounded broken.  
"You broke me when I loved you... Why-why would you do that to me?" You let tears slide down your face.   
"I'm sorry." He cried.

"But I'm going to forgive you because I love you.." You wiped your eyes.  
"If you love me then be with me-" He reached out for you but you backed away.  
"No, we can be friends. But don't think I can be with someone that slept with my best friend." You said looking at the floor.  
"Look at me in my eyes and tell me you don't want to be with me." He ordered. There was a small silence. "Tell me."   
"I can't.." You replied.

Thor :  
"My love-" Thor tried but you stopped him.  
"Don't call me that." You let out with tears still coming down your face. His face softened at your words signaling that he was upset but his eyebrows furrowed out of confusion. He took a step closer to you but you backed away.  
"Please stay away from me." You said wrapping your arms around your midsection.

"(Name), please listen to me, dove." Thor said with pleading eyes. "You must calm down so I can talk to you." He took another step closer to you with caution and when you didn't move away a small smile appeared on his lips. He placed his big hands on your waist and looked down at you with loving eyes.

"Tell me what has you thinking this way." He asked lifting up your chin making you make eye thing with him.  
"I'm no where as near as perfect as you, I'm not from Asgard and I'm not where near as beautiful as all the women here. One girl even told me that you were only with me because you felt sorry for me. I don't belong here, I miss my home and all my friends but, I don't want to leave you." You said.

"(Name), you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You are perfect and I love you with all my heart. You shouldn't listen to a whore that is nothing more than jealous. If you are unhappy here then why didn't you tell me anything?"  
"Because I only want what makes you happy.." You frowned.

Thor let out a chuckle. "What makes me happy is you," his hands moved to yours and interlocked is fingers with yours. "And when I see you unhappy it makes me upset. In the morning hours we shall go back to Midgard. Would you like that?" Thor asked with a grin and you nodded.  
"I love you." You said with a smile and Thor placed a loving kiss upon your lips.

Tony:  
Ever scince the break up with Tony happened you found yourself not wanting to leave the house. Your best friend, Peter, stayed with you for the time being.

"Rise and shine, bed head." You felt the covers being yanked off your body and exposing you to the cold air. You groaned putting a pillow over your face.  
"Leave me alone to die." You whined. You heard Peter chuckled and you removed the pillow giving him a death glare. "What's so funny, Parker?" You asked trying to sound tough.

"Is that your attempt to try to sound tough?" He laughed and you couldn't help but to smile a little bit.  
"Shut up, you're supposed to make me feel better." You retaliated.

"That's why we're going to get some food. Get up and get dressed." He ordered.  
"Nooooooooooo." You whined again.  
"Fine, I'll just go to (favorite restaurant) by myself."  
"Ugh. Fine I'll go, meanie."

You put on your Burgundy oversized sweater with some black tights, along with your brown knee high boots and white scarf. It was a cute look but very comfortable. You you both took your car and drove to (favorite restaurant). When you got there you couldn't help but to have a weird feeling. You both got out of the car.

"You okay?" Peter asked looking down at you as you held his hand.  
"I'm fine." You replied looking up at him. You guys entered the restaurant and you looked around searching for an empty table until your heart dropped. You saw Tony sitting at a table with Natasha, he made eye contact with you and gave you a small smile. Then it hit you, Peter set you up.

"Peter, you little fucker-"   
"Before you kill me, think about it! You miss him and obviously he misses you!" He tried to explain.  
"I'm leaving." You said wanting nothing to to with this. Tony hurt you, and you weren't ready to forgive.

"(Name)!" You heard being called after you as you exited the restaurant. You felt someone grab your hand and turn you around, it was Tony.  
"Hey. Can we please talk?" He pleaded.  
You sighed. "Okay."  
"I know I'm an asshole and you have every right to hate me. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm a fucking mess without you. The sad part is that this is the first time I've been completely sober since the night you left me... I just can't get my head around the best thing I'm my life being gone. Yeah, I have money, but none of that compares to you." Tony ran his fingers through his hair. "I love you." He finished and you felt tears swell up in your eyes. It was one of the sweetest things he's ever said to you.

"Oh, Tony.." You smiled and pulled him in a giant hug.  
"Forgive me, please." He said but came out muffled because of the hug. You pulled away giving him a sloppy kiss.  
"I forgive you." You smiled.

Steve:  
You haven't talked to Steve in a couple weeks and you hated it. You hate to admit it but you truly missed him. To make matters worse you saw him every day because you lived at Stark Tower. It was really awkward the first few days but then you learned to not let him get to you. He broke your heart, you didn't deserve to be unhappy any longer. You'd frequently catch him looking at you and you would find yourself looking at him and wanting him back but then remembering what he did to you.

The team was out for a bowling night because the tower got pretty boring. You were the fun one so you would always liven up the place but ever since the break up you haven't been the same. So, Natasha and Bruce had to talk you into going out and having "fun" and leaving your room for a few hours. Reluctantly, you agreed and here you are now, at a bowling alley having a terrible time.

You looked around and everyone was having a great time. Bruce was helping Thor find a bowling ball big enough for his fingers, Clint was annoying Natasha as she was trying to bowl, Tony was procrastinating while sipping on whatever was in his flask and Steve...was heading straight towards you. Great. He gave you a nervous smile and sat down next to you.

"Hey.." He trailed off a bit.  
"Hi." You said quietly.  
"Um, can I talk to you, alone please?" He asked.  
"I don't know.."  
"Please, (Name)." You looked up at him and you saw the desperation in his eyes. You would feel like a complete bitch so you agreed. You both left the bowling alley and went to a nearby, empty park. You sat on a swing and Steve stood in front of you.   
"We're here. What do you want?" You asked looking up at him.  
"Look, about that day, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me, I don't know what I was thinking-" you cut him off.

"Clearly not about me.." You said.  
(Name), I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When I kissed her I felt absolutely nothing and when you gave me back the ring it broke my heart. Please believe me." He pleaded. You could see he was really sorry but you weren't going to give in just yet.  
"We can try again, but just as friends and from there we'll see what happens."  
He sighed and agreed.

'Anything to get you back'. He thought.

 

Bruce:  
Its has been about 2 days since you last seen Bruce you had locked yourself away in your apartment not wanting to deal with the world. Bruce had left a few texts and some calls but you didn't answer any one of them. He got the idea after maybe the 6th call. 

It was a very gloomy weather day, the sky and clouds were gray. It matched your mood. You laid on your bed hugging your pillow like it was your life line. You had been thinking on whether breaking up with him was a good idea because you loved him so much, but, then you start to remember how much he ignored you and thing he said about work being his first priority and you being 'some relationship'. 

You heard a knock on the door and a confused look was on your face, 'no one was visiting today' you thought and made your way downstairs to the door. You opened it and your heart dropped seeing that it was Bruce. He had a single red rose, the cutest stuffed Eeyore and a giant Snickers bar. It was the size of his forearm.

"Hi." You choked out, not letting go of the doorknob.  
"Hi," He returned the awkward greeting. "These are for you." He said giving handing over the gifts and you hesitantly took them. There was a small silence until he spoke up.

"(Name), I'm sorry. I just- I don't-" you took time to study his features during his rambling. He was still as handsome as ever. His brown curly hair had been more messed up than usual and he looked stressed. He took a deep sigh. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I really love you, and I want us to work. I was just so scared that I would screw something up and loose you so I didn't get my hopes up high. I-" you cut him off with a swift soft kiss on the lips. You really couldn't wait any longer, you missed your man.

"Shut up." You whispered against his lips, pecking his soft lips once more.  
"You don't know how bad I missed that." Bruce said with a chuckle.

Loki:  
You were getting ready for a party Tony was having celebrating Iron Man's birthday. You really needed something to get your mind away from Loki. He's never snapped at you before and it was pretty heart wrenching. You couldn't help but to think maybe you were the problem. You didn't know what you did but you felt sorry for it. You put on the last bit of your make-up and looked at yourself in the mirror. You were pretty pleased with your appearance.

The party was seemed fun, but still fancy. You saw Clint and Tony on the dancing with Nat and Maria. Bruce was sitting at the bar talking to Steve, and Thor was chatting up with some girls. You stood in the corner sipping on your drink as you nodded your head to the music.

The music had slowed down and you saw people either pair up, or get off the dance floor. You smiled seeing Steve get all flustered when Agent Maria asked him to dance, but that smile slowly turned into a frown when you realized you had no one to dance with.

"I must say little one, you look absolutely stunning tonight." You heard a voice behind you. You knew that voice anywhere, you turned around to see the on and only Loki standing there looking at handsome as ever.  
"I-" you were at a loss for words.  
"Would you care to dance with me, love?" He held out his hand and you nodded eagerly taking his cold hand.

He lead you to the middle of the dance floor and you felt as if all eyes were in you two. Loki placed his hands on your waist and you set yours on his shoulders making clear eye contact. You two swayed back and forth.

"Are you still mad at me?" You asked innocently and he gave you a sad look.  
"Kitten, I should be asking you that question. My rudeness was completely uncalled for, I got so mad at myself for letting you down I took my frustration out in you. I am sorry." He apologized and you gave a small smile.  
"It's okay." You say giving him a sweet kiss.  
"I love you." He said.  
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry that there isn't Natasha or Pietro in this, I'm having major writer's block so its a miracle that I wrote this much. I hope you enjoy, tell me what you think. ❤


	18. PDA

Tony:  
Tony does PDA with you on the regular. Every chance he would get he would always you a lingering kiss on on lips or wrap his arm around your waist pulling you close to him. 

Steve:  
Steve doesn't do PDA much, it was little to none. Sometimes he'll hold your hand or give you a kiss on the forehead or cheek but other than that he like to save for private times.

Bruce:  
Proximity to you and Bruce was you guys' PDA. Bruce loved being close to you. Bruce didn't kiss you in front of others because he was so shy. You two would often exchange cute smiles to each other across the room.

Clint:  
Clint has no problem showing his puppy love towards you. He likes to kiss your shoulder or slide his hand under your shirt, placing it at the small of your back tracing patterns on your skin.

Pietro:  
Obviously, Pietro is the master of PDA. He often holds your hand, steals kisses from you, or slaps your ass. He doesn't care who was around, he wants to make sure everyone knows that you're his.

Natasha:  
Natasha and you don't do PDA, mostly because it'll make her look vulnerable. But behind closed doors it was another story. Wink, wink.

Thor:  
Thor always has a protective arm around you or his hand is holding yours. He likes to flaunt you around showing that you are his queen and no one with take you away from him.

Loki:  
Loki's PDA is whispering sweet things into your ear. He loves to see you blush because of his comments. He also has the tendency to kiss your temple a lot, it's a very sweet side of Loki not a lot see.


	19. Cheater? Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy should probably count as a Disorder. Especially with your Avengers. Not everyone is a devilishly handsome rouge out to steal you, and you're not going to ditch your bae for just anybody. But why in the world do they think you're a cheater?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Cow! Here comes Co-Author! Hey there, this is my first chapter on here. Be gentle? I saw a couple of requests for Jealousy and that's honestly what I started with, however it transformed itself into this preference! I'll do Loki, Thor, Clint, and Wanda next time.

Tony:

For Tony, getting jealous is an emotion he witnesses. A LOT. From girls glaring bullets at Pepper when he brought her to galas to when he officially announced you as his girlfriend. But when it came to seriously, like seriously feeling 'jealous'. He wasn't used to it.

That's probably why he didn't recognize the feeling when you came to the tower with some guy you swore you knew from high school. That's probably why JARVIS already had his file pulled up before you even introduced him to Tony.

"Tooonnnyy!" You yelled looking around the lab, once you didn't receive a response you shrugged it off. You'd been elated when you realized one of your guy friends from high school was in New York. He was on a buisness trip and you just so happened to meet him at a coffee shop. You offered to show him around, and since you had access to your lovely boyfriend's magnificent tower-Why not? "So this is the lab, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner are usually science bro all over it-" your friend laughed when he heard that and you couldn't stop yourself from smiling. You didn't keep in touch with a lot of high school friends, especially when you went out of state. So running into a bit of your past, your pre-avengers era if you will, was a little nostalgic. All he talked about was pregnancies from the popular girls and jobs from the dropouts, all that drama that was the only thing that mattered back then. Would it be wrong to wish things were that simple again? Opposed to aliens attacking ever couple of years.

You kept going with the tour, not knowing that the very science bros you talked about were in fact in the lab, hiding behind one of the counters.  
"Tony, this is a little ridiculous-"  
"SHHHHHHH! Do you think she's trying to seduce him?"  
"Wha-Tony, be serious. As far as I know, (y/n) is perfectly faithful and-"  
"But you never know, do you? She could be gallivanting all this avengers stuff-"  
"You're an Avenger. And her boyfriend, last I checked."  
"She's just trying to make him fall into bed with her!"  
"TONY!" Bruce yelled, just the littlest bit scandalized, he promptly got up and was going to his room. When these shenanigans started, he usually retreated. Tony might be one of his closest friends, but damn if that man was not at a pre-pubescent male's maturity level.  
"BANNER! Ugh, why am I fighting my own battles, aren't friends supposed to-" 

"Hey (y/n)." You smiled as Bruce walked past you and your guest ,who were now in the kitchen and almost done with the tour. You couldn't show him the whole tower. Not even Tony could do that.  
"Hey Bruce! Um, do you know where Tony is?"  
"I'd check the lab." He smiled before exiting as you looked at your friend who was shell-shocked.  
"You just talked to an Avenger. Like nothing."  
"When you live with them, they lose all that shiny charm." You gave him a wink as he laughed, this kind of easy interaction made you even more nostalgic. Was it really this easy for all the normal people who weren't worried about evil companies and aliens?

"HEY!" Tony started to rush into the kitchen, determoned to assert his dominance over this male competitor. He had money, smarts, and he could build himself brawn. He could take this normal guy down.  
"And here's Ironman." You announced taking a sip out of your mug.  
"Yeah, yeah, i'm the best damn thing that ever happened, the glorious man of iron. Care to introduce him?" You were affronted by the brusque 'him'.  
"Well, i'm just some friend from high school, i'm hardly that important." You friend gave him a small smile and you returned it. "Speaking of which, this unimportant friend needs to be in upper east side in half an hour." After his phone alerted him, you promptly walked him out. With a _silent_ Tony. _Which was never a good thing._

It doesn't come up for a while, by the time the conversation comes up you already forgot.  
"So, ex-boyfriend?" Tony pops up seemingly out of the blue, as if the anger had been festering silently. And Tony never did anything silently.  
"Huh?"  
"That guy you literally brought around and gallivanted-"  
"I did not gallivant him around!"  
"Must have ended on good terms, still talking to him and all. Friends with benefits?"  
"Tony! We aren't anything, we were just friends-"  
"That's how it starts-"  
"Stop right there, we're not anything. Jeez, I knew you were a little insecure but this much-"  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing hun, but maybe I ought to prove that there's only one guy i'm gallivanting around for." You gave him a wink and a come hither motion before walking off to your bedroom at the tower. 

Needless to say by the end of the night, Tony was pretty sure you were all his. But that didn't stop him from calling your friend's employer and getting him transferred to Israel. Why deal with a problem when you can send it away?

Steve:

Steve never really had a serious girlfriend to be jealous for. Last time he felt jealous was about Howard and Peggy, and even then he wasn't so serious. That seemed like child's play this time around though. "Later babe~" You gave Steve a kiss on the cheek before you walked out of your shared floor in the Tower. "Get home soon!" He shouted before you left, pretending to read The Times. However the second he heard the door slam, he got ready. Using a disguise Natasha gave him and calling his friend Sam into action. You had canceled the date you two had olanned today and you'd been 'going to get food' an awful lot lady. It's not that Steve didn't trust you, he just didn't trust 21st century hooligans with you. As he was following you with Sam trailing (and muttering complaints), he saw that you met with a _man_ outside a cafe. Were you cheating? You and 'your friend' were chatting in a café. You canceled your date because of this?!

Steve soon slinks in and manages to get a table near yours.  
"Steve this is crazy man-"  
"If your girlfriend was cheating-"  
"This ain't 1929, girls can have friends who aren't girls."  
"Do they cancel dates and disappear during the night for these non-girl friends?"  
"Fine, but you're wrong, callin it right now."  
Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair, at least he's get free food out of this. He looked at (y/n) and your friend, were you really cheating on his friend?

"C'mon, pretty sure you'd look a lot cuter under me-"  
"Stop! Oh my god, we are literally in a public place-"  
"You were a lot more fun without that Mrs.America title! But then again, I figure you'd deserve it considering that his di-"  
"Eat your food before it goes cold!"

You were shaking with laughter with this guy who had to be from your past.Steve eyed you both warily. You'd gone out to get food quite a bit this month, leaving with a curt goodbye. He didn't have the right to inquire so much but that didn't stop him.  
"Listen, I know you're all gentlemenly and all that-"  
"You don't think she's cheating?" "I already told you no!" "Look at them it's obvious!" "No it isn't! Let's just go!" "Sam!" Steve hissed out to make his flying friend be quiet. It was ridiculous, they were in Natasha certified disguises, sitting a table or two away from you and your beau.  
"Far as i'm concerned, he's just like Tony-"  
"SAM!"

Needless to say, everyone in the cute little café heard the famous stern 'Captain' voice. You looked shocked to see him there but quickly invited him over. "Woah! You know Captain Fine Ass?!" shouted your clearly male friend at your captain.

Steve awkwardly cleared his throat as you laughed and offered him the seat next to yours at the little table. "Hey hun, this is an old friend of mine-"

"Old?! Honey I am new limited edition. Stop."  
"You're retired, stop."  
"I'm not retired!" Sam chimed in as he sat next to your pal who was checking out Sam like he was the newest GQ magazine.  
"Hey there bigshot, single?"

"You can't just ask if he's single!" You hissed at your friend as Captain realized that maybe he really didn't have to be worried about this guy tryingt to take you away.

Natasha:

Now Natasha got jealous, very seriously mad jealous. Since you didn't do too much PDA, lots of people presumed you two weren't even close to being an item. It led to lots of flirting and ass grabs that resulted in men with broken noses. Natasha was practically contemplating buying you some kind of identifier, so that way everyone would know you WERE NOT single or straight. However all these random guys were absolutely nothing compared to your ex.

"OH MY GOOOSSHHH! IT'SS YOU! IT'S BEEN LIKE A WHILE-" You and Nat were at your once a month date, this time at a nice club-that more than once went out of hand. You both turned to the pretty yet obviously drunk girl. Nat had on a disgusted face, you'd two been approached by tons of men but never drunken girls who wanted to 'experiment'. "OMG! IT'S BEEN FOREVER-I MISSED YOU BABY!" Cue Natasha getting livid.

"Hey Marie, how've you been?" You offered a fake smile as Natasha was hardly believing what she was seeing. "It's been a long time."

"LIKE THE LONGEST! YOU NEVER CALL ANYMORE! I THOUGHT WE WERE FUCK BUDDIES!" Marie giggled into her hand and leaned closer to you-before Natasha got between. 

"Hello there, Natasha- girlfriend and current fuck buddy." She said calmly as Marie gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Woooowww! You like already moved on! That's great-"  
"It really is. Now if you don't mind we're on a date right now. Get back to her soon."

"Oh c'mon I get with her all the tiiimmmeee babe!"  
Marie laughed as Nat straightened, you shifted awkwardly. You hadn't seen her in almost four months, why was she saying all these lies?   
"What?"  
"Ohhhh youuuu donn'ttt knooooowwww~"  
"I don't know what?" Even though Nat was directly staring at Marie, the words ripped through you.

"Heeyyy, like wait a minuutteee, I was her girlfriend too! We fuck anytime! " Marie was still swaying and you honestly were just the littlest bit ashamed that you'd even dated her. You were young and it was honestly 'experimenting'. Now that you saw your Nat and her together, you like to think your standards got higher. "I mean, like tbh, she's a pretty good fuck right? Dude, she used to do this thing with her-" That was when Natasha hit her square in the face and she fell like a tree. 

"Ready to go babe?'

"Yeah."

After you both got out of the club, Natasha was just the littlest bit more touchy. You were a bit worried that you'd find her again and it would cause problems in your relationship But even if Natasha didn't tell you, that ex-girlfriend was much much farther away than you believed. She might have called in a few favors and guaranteed some highly confidential Intel but hey, she'd be damned if some floozy was trying to tell her what you were good at.

You didn't talk about it for a while, but one day after a mission you can't help but want to put your mind to rest.  
"So you didn't think that what Marie was saying was the truth?" You said laying down on your bed as Natasha was drying her hair from the shower.  
"Is now really the time to confess?"  
"No! You just seemed mad, then you were punching her, then we're alright." You nervously looked over to her to find her giving you a big smile.

"The reason I didn't believe her was because you're always thirsty when I get back from missions- I doubt you'd be that frustrated if you had a girl on the side."

"NATASHA!"

Pietro:

Pietro was jealous and possessive, his sister Wanda knew this since they were out of the womb. However, she was more than surprised that you ,his own girlfriend, did not know! It was so obvious! From the glares and quick threats to any man looking you ,and even the man who gave you his number and got his phone broken. You were blissfully unaware and Wanda knew the entire ordeal was a ticking time bomb.

"So gorgeous, here all alone?" You were sitting happy and carefree waiting for Pietro to meet you at Central Park, until some random (but cute) guy thought he could come up and flirt with you.

"If i'm gorgeous, how in the world am I alone?" You sassed, not really feeling this false stroke of your ego.  
"Well that's cause i'm here-"  
"First you try to call me gorgeous, then when I agree, you say that i'd be alone?" These kind of guys got on your nerves, a woman was supposed to deny a compliment? You knew you were great, why did you need to act all thankful about some creep acknowledging it? The man didn't respond, only turning to leave, which left you with a huge smile about a battle won.

"Just who ze fuck do you fhink you are?" Pietro held the offensive slime ball at arms length against the wall, did he really think he could just come on to you? In his dreams!

"L-Listen man- I ain't done-"  
"No no! I heard you taelking to my girlfriend, yes?"  
"Oh shit- Listen, I didn't even know-She didn't even-"  
"NYET!" He slammed the man against the wall harshly. "Do you really zink that you can just valk up to vomen and steal them away?"  
"She didn't even let me hit on her-"  
"PIETRO!" You hurried onto the scene upset but a flustered. Pietro instantly let the man go, and Mr.Misogyny went running. "Just what the hell are you doing?"

"Ze Козёл thought he could get at you! While i'm here no less! тхэ ступид бастард!" He started cursing in his home language, another one of his traits that made you weak in the knees. You were flustered and mad and turned on and proud and disappointed, this weird flurry of emotions didn't really tell you how to feel. "(Y/n)? I'm sorry, I just get a little upzet vhen I zee you smiling at another man." The sincere smile on his face almost validated everything you wanted to feel. Pietro shouldn't be awarded for attacking a civilian. 

"Let's just go okay?" 

After you get to the tower after your date, Wanda is at your door. "Did it finally happen?"

"You knew he'd do that?"  
"Ah, my dahling, vhile i'm the only one who know, you vere the only one to approve." Wanda gave you a sly wink as your cheeks flushed, she started walking down your hallway.  
"What're you trying to say?" You shouted after her as she looked back at you playfully.  
"Zat maybe you should keep _zose ___thoughts to yourself?"

"Y-You saw?!"  
"Zister in law, it waz hard to miss. But if you want him that rough in bed-"  
"WANDA!"

Bruce:

Like many of his fellow Avengers buddies, Bruce hardly got into a relationship long enough to get possessive. And even more than that he fully trusted his partners. You were a little different though. You were all saucy and fierce and the opposite of what was expected of a girlfriend for the Hulk. So even though he knew you were perfectly loyal, he sometimes had his doubts.

"Bruce, i'm being completely honest, you never know when you lose them."  
"I'll be on my toes then Tony."  
"No, listen Bruce, everything is smooth sailing now. But then it's a 'serious' phone call or an important meeting, then it's late hours, then it's a business trip, then boom! You're single and wondering how you got hit with an empty apartment at three in the morning."  
"Tony! That's enough-where'd you leave the hydroginzed negative ions?"

But even when he tried to ignore it-Tony planted a seed of doubt. Would you really cheat on him? Why do people even cheat? It's better just to break- what if you were cheating because you thought breaking up would bring his hulk out? He shrugged as he stared at his lab work, he couldn't even concentrate anymore.  
"JARVIS, where's (y/n)?"  
"She's in the lounge area downstairs, sir."  
"Oh okay-"  
"She is having a movie marathon with Mr.Rogers." The lab work would wait another day.

"Bruce!" He heard your familiar voice as soon as he came through the door. You were seated on the couch with a sunny Captain America on the other side. The whole room was dark, the only light emitting from the Joan Crawford film playing. "Get in here! We're watching some oldies-" your slight emphasis on oldies earned you a sharp hit with a pillow from Steve.  
"Hey!"  
"I said old- not bad! They're not synonymous!" You laughed as you threw it right back at him.

"It's almost ten, why not get some rest?" Bruce said, feeling like an awkward third wheel around his own girlfriend and her pal. He didn't know you and Steve were this close. "It's been a pretty long day right?"

"Noooo! This one just started!" You groaned as you dramatically fell back against the sofa you sat on.  
"Go on, I won't held it against you." Steve smiled as he paused the film.  
"Really?"  
"Go ahead-figures you'd need some-" Steve leaned in to say something but Bruce was honestly seconds to hyperventilating, whether it was from rage or stress, he didn't know.  
"STEVE YOU'RE LIKE NINETY. DON'T MAKE THOSE JOKES." You laughed as you got up from your seat, giving his knee a pat while you walked to your boyfriend. 

"DO YOU LIKE STEVE OR NOT?!" The yell came almost instantly after getting into Bruce's room.  
"Huh?"  
"Listen- Just-Tell me if you like Steve. I'll understand, I won't hulk out, it's okay." Bruce steeled himself against your reply but you just tilted your head in confusion.  
"Hun,I don't like Steve."  
"Are you like...friends with benefits?"  
"No! Oh my god, what the hell Bruce?"  
"I'm sorry! It's just Tony was talking and-"

You gave a huge sigh, the anger almost leaving with it. Tony ruined relationships. And your boyfriend was practically best friends with him. Did you really not make the connection?

"Bruce-are you really listening to _Tony ___?" After a long pause, you had to hold back your laughter as realization dawned on your naïve boyfriend's face. "That's okay hun, if you trust Tony that much-"

_"Don't start."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give feedback and maybe drop me a request or two?


	20. What makes them laugh/smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! bad_wings here with my first prefences, I know that not everyone is here but I will add Loki, Pietro, Wanda and Natasha soon so there might be a part two. I hope you guys enjoy this c: only please excuse the jokes (especially the dad ones) they are pretty bad

**What makes them smile/laugh**

Tony  
Tony is the ultimate jokester. Constantly making jokes about everything and everyone and not to mention the endless amounts of pranks. He keeps making them even if it pisses everyone off; he even got a few threats. Though your humor wasn’t the one to make everyone roll over laughing as your humor mostly consisted of internet jokes and puns. Though if the whole team was sitting at the table eating take out and Steve or Thor would make a sexual joke without realizing you would often mutter a snarky comeback or just simply say ‘that’s what she said’ Tony would lose it. Though at times he would be polite and hold in his laugh but if you turned towards him you would see his face turning red and tears forming at the corner of his eyes. You couldn’t help but smile yourself and feeling accomplished.

**Steve**  
Since Steve has his notebook where he writes all the things he should catch up on, he has been making references from classic movies like Star Wars (the original trilogy, even Steve didn’t like the prequels), The Sixth Sense, Fight Club and the list goes on. Steve’s eyes light up every time he makes a reference and everyone gets it. Recently you have been reading up trivia and references from the 30s and 40s. When you made a pre-war reference Steve turned to you with the largest smile you have ever seen on him.  
“Did you really just say that?”  
“Yup.”  
“You know why they say that?”  
“Please do enlighten me.” 

**Bruce**  
Bruce was the sweetest person you have ever met and you loved that about him, but the thing you hated about him was how occupied with work he always was. You always admired how much of a brilliant scientist he was and no one gave him enough credit for it. You often like to hang out with him around the lab with him, sometimes helping him note down things or helping with the machines . You always tried to lighten up the mood with a silly joke or two, but Bruce would only smile and continue with his work. However, if you aren’t in the lab you and Tony would say science jokes and try to make Bruce laugh, not giggle or smile, laugh as if there is no tomorrow. You favorite joke that made Bruce laugh was : The bartender says, “We don’t serve your kind in here.” It replies, “Well, you’re not a very good host.” 

 

**Thor**  
Thor didn’t understand Midgardian humor and tried several times to comprehend it and he simply gave up on it as one reference was related to another and he simply couldn’t get puns. Though he loves it when you smile at his mentions of mythical Norse beasts and other Norse gods. Though what he does love are pranks, especially on Tony. You even videotaped some of his reactions, especially on the really stupid prank with Pepper when she told him she was ‘pregnant’ ,you wouldn’t believe anyone if they told you he actually had a panic attack and fainted. He wouldn’t talk directly to Thor for two weeks, but it was totally worth it.  
Clint  
The whole team loves jokes, good ones too and sometimes the team has their own inside jokes, but lately Clint has been annoying everyone with dad jokes. Yeah, dad jokes. At first they were funny and even Thor and Steve laughed at the classic, “Hi,_____. I’m dad.” But they soon developed into something horrible like: “Two peanuts were walking down the street. One was a salted.” The whole team would moan in despair , you even had to leave the room at one of his jokes. But when Clint would leave for a mission and wouldn’t be at the tower for a few days, the room was too quite without his terrible jokes.


	21. He/She Wants You to Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was cute. ❤ I hope you like it.

**Tony** :

"Would it kill you to smile?" Tony asked in your ear. He dragged you to some fancy party which made you all pouty. You looked up at him, still pouting.  
"Yes." You said barely audible.  
"Come on, babe... I'll take you to DQ." He offered and couldn't help but to giggle. He was such a dork.

 **Pietro** :  
"Smile." Pietro said.  
You crossed your arms and Pietro planted a kiss on the corner of your lips.  
"Come on, kitten. Smile. Don't be mad at me." His thick accent shinning through as he snaked his arms around your waist. "Don't make me beg...like you vere last night." He smirked.

 **Thor** :  
"M'lady, what has upset you?" Thor asked in a concerned manner.  
"Nothing, Thor. I'm fine." You reassured. He snaked his strong arms around you and smiled.  
"Then you must show me that beautiful smile of yours!" He said and you blushed smiling brightly.

 **Steve** :  
"Hey, everything is going to be fine, alright?" He held your hand squeezing it to let you know he's there for you. You nodded and wiped your tears away. He gave you a smile, lifting your chin up with is finger. "Let me see that smile, bug." He said. Even though your worst days he's always made you smile.

 **Clint** :  
"I know you want to." Clint taunted. He was INSISTENT that you smiled or laughed. He tried everything in his bad joke book none seemed to work until he made the funniest face ever. You burst out into hysterics. He smiled and placed a kiss on your lips. "There's my girl." He said.

 **Bruce** :  
You had been a little depressed and Bruce started to notice. He made it his job to make you smile. "(Name), what's been up with you lately?" Bruce asks as you help him organize things in the lab.  
"I've been stressed is all."  
"Well, we're all missing the bubbly and sweet (Name)... Even the other guy." Once he said that, you couldn't help but to smile. He was so sweet.

 **Loki** :  
Loki gently placed a kiss on your forehead. "Are you upset, love?" He asked looking down at your frown-y face. "You are not smiling."  
"No, Loki. I just really don't feel like smiling right now." You said.  
"Can I see one smile?" He smirked. "I'll do anything you want."

 **Natasha** :  
"Hey, now." Nat held your hands. "There won't be any of that pouty business tonight. I want to have fun." She gave your hand kisses. "I want to see that pretty smile." She said and you gave her a smile. Most adorable girlfriend ever.

 **Wanda** :  
"None of vhat she said was true, you're mine and only mine." Wanda said as she rubbed your cheeks with her soft hands. "Do you believe me?" She asked and you nodded. "Then let's see a smile on this face."


	22. Cute texts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't doing one for This or Loki bc I find it a little awkward for them using modern technology. I hope you enjoy this. And I'm really sorry for slacking on the updating. Jr. Year is kicking my ass. x) Anyways I love you guys and I'll be posting more soon. ❤

Steve:

Pietro:

Clint:

Tony: 

Bruce:

 

Natasha:

 

Wanda:


	23. I'm alive!

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I've been inactive for a while. School, exams, college, band and the ACT/SAT have been filling up my plate. I promise I will have something posted for you guys very soon. I'm also going to do a little Christmas series over the school break leading up to Christmas day!

Once again, I'm very sorry and I promise that I'll be posting very soon.

ALSO: thank you guys so so so much for all of the kudos, and views. It means so much to me and I really mean it.

I hope exam week(if you have it) is going super well! I got, a 100%, and 96% so far. Wish me luck. ❤

[Amber]


	24. Your Child Misses Them

Steve:  
"It's okay, hunny." You try to calm down your 4 year old daughter. She misses her father, who has been gone for about a week now. He was one some sort of mission.  
"Daddy!" She wails with tears streaming down her flustered face. "I want my daddy!"  
"Sweetheart." Steve said trying to get her attention over the phone. "Daddy misses you and will be back very soon." He reassured over the phone. Soon, she was all smiles and giggles thanks to her father.

Tony:  
"Hey, bud." Tony greeted your son over Skype. He had gone on a business trip in another state for two days now. When Bentley saw him his bottom lip quivered.  
"Daddy come to home?" Your son asked.  
"Sorry, bug. I can't. Daddy has work." Tony said in an apologetic tone.  
"Me want daddy here!" Your son cried out.  
"Daddy will be home soon. Do you want some ice cream in the meantime?" You asked rubbing his hair down. The boy nodded while wiping his tears. It broke Tony's heart, but at least he's coming home tomorrow.

Bruce:  
Your daughter was a major daddy's girl, she loves to spend time with Bruce. But today, Bruce had been working a big project and he did not want to be disturbed. That didn't sit well with Paisley.  
"Why doesn't daddy want to see me?" She cried and you wiped her tears away.  
"Daddy is working. You can see him later, hun." You said and she cried even more. Bruce eventually came out to see what all the crying was about because he couldn't focus.  
"Paisley?" Bruce called for her. She looked up and a huge smile spread across her face.  
"DADDY!" She ran to him and he picked her up.  
"Why the tears, little one?" He asked.  
"I missed you daddy!" She said hugging his neck.

Pietro:  
The phone rang twice before he answered.  
"Hey, darling." Pietro voice greeted happily.  
"Hi, daddy! I miss you and want you to come home now."  
"June? Vhere is mommy? Why do you have her phone?" Pietro asked with a tiny bit of concern hinting at his voice.  
"Because, daddy!" She yelled. "I-I miss you." She sniffed.  
"Don't cry, bug." Pietro said. "I vill be back in no time."  
"But I don't want you to leave me and mommy all alone." She said with tears escaping her blue eyes.  
"I vill be back very soon. Don't worry. Now smile for mommy because she does not like seeing you upset." Pietro said.  
Soon she had a smile on her face and the tears were long gone.

Clint:  
"Sweetie. Calm down, daddy is at work." You try to calm down your son but it wasn't working much.  
"I miss daddy!" He wailed as he clung onto your leg.  
"Would you feel better of I called daddy from work?" You asked rubbing his hair. You looked up at you with bloodshot eyes and a pouty mouth and nodded. You grabbed your phone and dialed Clint. 2 rings and he picked up.  
"Baby, can you talk to Oliver? He misses you." You said. Clint agreed and you gave the phone to Oliver.  
"Daddy?" He sniffed  
"Hey, champ. You doing alright?" Clint asked.  
"No, daddy. I miss you. Come home so we can play."  
"Okay, bud. I'll be home in a few minutes. I love you." Clint said.  
"I wove you too." 

Thor:  
"Mommy, why are you crying?" You 6 year old son, Noah asked. You wiped your tears quickly and smiled at him.  
"Mommy just gets a little sad sometimes." You say. Noah sits on the couch next to you and cuddles beside you.  
"Do you miss daddy?" He asked looking up at you with adorable green eyes.  
"I do miss daddy, a lot." You say brushing his hair from his face.  
"I miss him too. I want him to come home, mommy." He said.  
"He'll be home soon, baby." You said giving him a kiss on his forehead.

Loki:  
"Mama. I miss my daddy." Your son, Jonah said to you. You frowned and pushed his hair back giving him a kiss on the forehead.  
"I miss your father too, lovely. But he will return home soon." You said.  
"I want daddy now!" He wept into his small hands. You picked up the five year old and hugged him.  
"I know. I know." You rubbed his back. "It's alright." You cooed calming him down. Little did you both know Loki was at the doorway, admiring his beautiful family. He had definitely missed you guys too from a long trip at Asgard.

Natasha:  
"Mommy, where's momma?" Your daughter asks tugging at your pant leg trying to get your attention.  
"Momma is gone on a long trip. She won't be back until later, Hunny." You say but you instantly regret because you saw her bottom lip quiver. Here comes the waterworks.  
"But-but I want momma." She tiny voice cracks and her eyes start to water.  
"Ashleigh, no crying. Remember what momma said before she left?"  
"Wherever I miss her just give her a call?" She guessed. You smiled and nodded.  
"Go get my phone, babe." You smiled as she ran off to get your phone.


	25. You Get Hurt on a Mission Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one includes Steve, Bruce and Pietro. I'll have the others up next. I really wanted to post something bc I haven't been updating much. I hope you enjoy this!

Steve:  
Somewhere the mission had fucked up which caused the team to abort the mission. You and Steve were running away from a HYDRA base trying to get to the helicopter.  
"You guys close?" You heard Natasha ask through the headset.  
"Yeah, we're close." Steve responded.

"I can't-" you cut your sentence off short when you felt a sharp pain strike up through your leg. You haven't experienced any pain like that in your life. You hit the floor. "Ow, oh my god!" You cried out. You had definitely broken something in your leg.  
"(Name)? What's the matter?" Steve asked rushing by your side as quickly as possible.

"My leg-" you tried to hold back your tears. Steve gently touched it and you cried out in pain.  
"Don't touch it, Steve!" You yelled and he jumped. It would have been funny if you weren't feeling like you were dying.  
"Geez! I'm sorry!" He apologized. "Come on." He picked you up bridal style and carried you the rest of the way to the helicopter.

"Here's some ice." Steve placed the ice bag in your hands. You hesitantly took it, without making eye contact and mumbled thanks. Your ankle was very swollen and turning purple. You had never gotten hurt on a mission so you felt pretty shitty. On top of that, you twisted your angle so that made you feel dumb. You always thought that if you happened to actually get hurt it would be way more serious than a sprained ankle. Steve sighed and sat down next to you, watching you as you tended to your ankle. "Are you alright?" He asked.

You looked at him and saw he was genuinely worried.  
"I'm fine. Just a little disappointed in myself." You said.  
"You did great out there like you always do... I'll admit you have me running for my money." He said and you smiled.  
"You're such a dork." You said as you ran you fingers through his hair, pushing the blonde hair back from his forehead.  
"But I'm your dork." He smiled.

 

Hulk/Bruce:  
You were in the middle of an intense fight with another agent from HYDRA. You had the upper hand dodging all of his punches and kicks. You landed a good punch causing him to fall to the ground holding his face. Standing over him, you pulled out your gun and pointed it at his head. 

"Where are the others?" You asked sternly, the agent just laughed and said something in Russian. Just as you were about to kill him, you heard a gunshots followed by an excruciating pain in your thigh. You fell to the floor trying to keep focus of what's happening. The agent that you had the upper hand with was now standing above you with his gun in hand. You looked behind him and saw in the distance there had been a sniper on top of a building. How could you be so stupid?

You looked at your leg and saw that you had been losing quite a lot if blood, so your vision had gotten blurry. It seemed to all happen at once. The agent had cocked his gun and suddenly you saw a big green monster sling the HYDRA agent into a nearby tree. The impact was so hard that it could have killed him. Your vision kept fading and coming back.

"Big guy, I-I need help." You said weakly to the giant.   
"Hulk help pretty lady." He grunted and held out one of his giant hands and helped you, as you struggled to get on your feet because of the pain. He soon scooped you up in his arms carrying you bridal style. Soon you had blacked out.

"You okay?" Bruce asked.  
"I could be better," you gave a smile. "Thanks for helping me."  
Bruce gave you a smile and a nod. "It's no problem."  
There was silence for a minute until he said something. "How was the other guy? He didn't hurt you, right?"  
"No. He was very polite, Brucey. Don't worry." You leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

Pietro:  
When they said you guys were going on a cruise you didn't think you'd be fighting three different guys at once. With swift and poised movements, you easily took down the guys with ease. Until one asshole hit you from behind with something really hard causing you to fall on the floor. You got up as quickly as you could trying to shake off the pain but it wasn't easy. Your vision had been blurry from the impact. You made of the image of a man standing in front of you with a something sharp. You didn't realize how close you were to the end of the ship until your vision came back.

You saw Nat, Steve and Pietro handling their own battle so you couldn't call for help. Pietro on the other hand, saw that you were struggling and became worried. But he couldn't help you because the other agents were coming out of the woodwork. The agent you were dealing with charged for you and you stood your ground. You had flipped him over and he hit the ground but he had quickly recovered and gotten up. With one swift movement he slashed your midsection and kicked you off the edge of the boat. It wasn't long until you had blacked out.

You were in pain and completely soaked. A shivering mess. You had gauze wrapped around your body until the nearest hospital. You kind of just wrapped your arms around your midsection praying that the ride in the aircraft would be over soon.

"Bug, aj tí priniesla deku" Pietro says holding a blanket up and wrapped it around you.  
"Thanks." You smiled weakly.  
"How do you feel?" He asked squatting down in front of you.  
"I'm in pain, love." You say. "But as long as you're here I feel fantastic." He smiles and kisses your nose.  
"Hey!" Steve interrupts you two. "PDA is not okay." He crosses his arms.  
"What's wrong, Stevie? You want a kiss?" You say making kissy faces at him. His cheeks turn a bright red and he returned to whatever he was doing, which wasn't much because he tried to make himself look busy.  
"He's such a pus-" you cover Pietro's mouth before he could finish that insult.  
"Be nice to him." You say.

**Author's Note:**

> We take preference requests and read insert one shot requests, just comment. ❤  
> 


End file.
